And So It Began
by DJdreaming
Summary: A story of how two school enemies became a couple, told through flashbacks.  There will be lemons, friendships ending, and non-cannon relationships.  Give it a gander, give it a go, it sounds the same but you never know!
1. And so the truth comes out

Disclaimer: I personally own, none of the following characters...or places...or really anything but the events in this story...and possibly any characters I create.

Dinner at the Weasley's started as an uneventful evening. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were just starting a pleasant dinner, the empty seat next to Hermione not going unnoticed. As well as the sad look in her eyes, that bright sparkle was missing from her hazel eyes and her smile didn't seem as wide as usual.

The Floo opened with a whoosh and a tall man stepped out. As he stepped into the kitchen jaws dropped, forks clanged down onto the table, and gasps sounded through the room.

The man cleared his throat and spoke eloquently, to the room, "I apologize for being late, I got stuck in a meeting."

As he finished speaking Molly Weasley was the first to react, turning to Ron, who had stopped chewing and let his mouth fall open. " Ronald, don't be so rude, close your mouth and chew your food like a normal wizard of your age." She started grumbling to herself about self-respect and manners before turning her attention back to the man standing in the kitchen. "Ah, you must be Hermione's guest?"

The man nodded solemnly, "That is, if she still wants me here after my late entrance." He turned to Hermione who gave him a bright smile in return.

"Well then, I'm sure you can find yourself to your seat and please help yourself to some food, before Ronald hoards it all." Molly continued.

He nodded and walked behind Hermione's chair. He hovered over her, causing her to turn up her head to look back at him. He could feel the room's eyes on him. "I'm really sorry Mia, I tried to get out of the meeting sooner..." before he could finish, Hermione reached up and connected her mouth to his in a light kiss.

Gasps were once again sounded through out the room, causing a wide smile to break out across Hermione's face and smirk to follow on the man.

"I guess I'm forgiven?" He asked, but his smirk soon dropped off his face, as a thought occurred to him. "You thought I wasn't going to show up!" He accused her.

"Well, I though you might have decided you didn't want..."

He cut her off before she could continue, "Don't you dare, you know I wouldn't do that." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She nodded at him as he kissed her cheek softly.

The eyes followed him as he sat down next to her.

Everyone was about to start eating again and Fred and George were already planning a prank, when Hermione spoke loudly. "I actually have an announcement and I guess an explanation for my...erm, guest."

"Get on with then"

"We don't have all day."

"The food's getting cold."

"My body is withering up and dying from starvation as we speak."

"FRED! GEORGE! Do not be rude!" Molly called out to them, rolling her eyes. Besides, the man and Hermione, Molly had been the only one to speak until this moment.

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"As I'm sure you are all surprised to see this particular person here and that I invited him, I guess I shall do a formal introduction to explain. Everyone, this is my fiance, Draco Malfoy. You are my family and I hope you can accept him for the man that he is, not the man that he was." When Hermione was done talking she took a deep breath before looking up at them.

The utter shock on their faces caused her to want to laugh and cry at the same time. One thing was for sure though, no matter how much Hermione didn't want to loose her family, Draco came first.

"I think a congratulations are in order." Harry spoke up, he stood and used his wand to bring them flutes of champagne. He then walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. Shaking Draco Malfoy's hand around her body.

Harry sent a look over to Ron, an eyebrow raised. Ron shook his head. "No, no way, I'm sorry Mione, but I cannot, I just can't accept this. He's no good. He's just planning on a way to hurt you! I know it Hermione, I know him. Even better, when his bloody parents find out, they are going to kill you! You can stop this charade now Hermione, I'm jealous okay, we can be together. You've got what you want, now get him out of my sight."

The majority of the room turned to Ron appalled. All but one ginger girl. Ginny wasn't sure if she was just hurt by the fact that Hermione didn't tell her specifically...or that she didn't even know Hermione was dating anyone at all; but either way she did not like this.

"Ron, how dare you? Hermione is family and if she can accept and trust a Malfoy enough to marry him then so shall we." Arthur stood up for the couple.

"Thank you Arthur. Ronald, I'm sorry but this isn't about you it never was. This is exactly why only Harry knew we were dating. I knew you would make a scene and be petty. But know this Ronald, if you cannot accept my relationship with Malfoy, then I cannot accept my friendship with you." Hermione spoke smoothly and calmly but the white knuckled grip she had on Draco's thigh and the hurt look in her eyes told a different story.

"I'm sorry, but you told Harry but not me?" Ginny asked becoming huffy, her face falling slightly.

"Ginny, you have to realize, though you and I are good friends, Harry and I are everything to each other. We've been friends far longer than I have been with you, Ginny, and no offense Ronald but you could never have the type of conversations that Harry and I have."

Ron, of course, took that time to start yelling again. "Hermione, this isn't right. Why can't you see that! You are just trash on his shoe! He's using you! He's going to hurt you, what would, _Draco Malfoy_, want with a filthy little _mudblood_ like you?" Ron sneered the last part and gasps were heard not for the first time all around the table.

Harry, Draco, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Arthur, all jumped out of their seats yelling different, how dare you's and just who do you think you are's, but it was Molly's cold, hard, and calm voice that broke through the silence.

"Ronald, you may be my biological son, but Hermione is my daughter also. That went too far. You are excused from dinner. I don't want to see you for a couple of days."

Ron didn't even think about it just got up and started to leave when Draco stopped him. "If I ever hear or hear of you speaking to Hermione in that way again, I will make you wish you were never born. It will be so bad that the mere sound of my voice will cause you nightmares, understood?" Draco's voice was cold and threatening but ended on a high note with a tight smile. Ron's back stiffened before he continued walking out without looking back.

"Blimey Hermione, who knew you had it in you! Sleeping with the enemy?"

"I'm all for the drinks! Congratulations! Drinks all around!" Fred and George always seemed able to lighten the mood. Hugs and handshake were distributed to the couple from everyone in the room.

As things settled down, Hermione couldn't help to notice all the attention Draco was receiving. Fleur Delacour, now Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Brad (Charlie's boyfriend, Charlie had come out a few years back), were basically drooling over Draco. If he spoke to them directly they would flush and giggle.

It made Hermione laugh inwardly because she had been in awe of him at first as well. His liquid silver eyes, managed to hypnotize you and his tall built frame seduced you as you spoke to him. His blonde, shiny hair pulled you in, making you wish you could touch it. Just the essence of Draco Malfoy was enough to make woman or man go insane with lust.

"So, is it true that even though it appeared that Ron and Harry were closer, you and Harry were closer all along?" Bill asked Hermione.

Draco chuckled and answered before she had a chance, "Us, pesky Slytherin's noticed that Harry and Hermione seemed to have a closer relationship, back then it was meant in mocking and now in praise, you know how the three make up the 'Golden Trio'" everyone nodded, "we called those two," he shrugged his shoulder toward them, "the Diamond Duo." Everyone chuckled lightly at that.

"Okay, I'm done, I need to hear it. I need to know the story!" Alicia broke into the conversation.

"Yes, please! I'm dying over here." Angelina cried out.

Harry chuckled as eyes turned on him. "This is a great story, I remember her telling this to me while she stabbed a carton of ice cream with her spoon." His smirk broke across his face causing anticipation to crawl into everyone's bones.

_**Authors Note: So I'm not sure when I'll be updating but weekends most likely because I have a sucky class that I like to write in. I'm not sure where this is going yet...I'm thinking just a lemony goodness love story :D Also I'll describe Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson later because, I want them to look different than J.k. Rowling's characters, not because hers aren't great but just to fin it with my story...and yeah I think I'm done...Criticism and the like are welcome...let me know what you think.**_


	2. Saved!

Hermione sat, miserable, playing with her food. This was turning out to be the worst date ever. How was she so stupid, as to let Ginny set her up? She knew that it would end badly but she didn't have the heart to say no.

The greasy looking wizard sitting across from her had food stuck in his teeth as he babbled on about mergers and the "Wizardly Financial Times," Hermione wondered where Ginny found these men.

"So then he says to me, Jeremy..." Hermione blocked him out again just barely acknowledging his obnoxious laughter. He stood up suddenly causing her to jump out of reverie. "Excuse me, I must drain the trouser snake, I'll be back."

Hermione cringed as she watched him walk away, shaking her head in disbelief.

What if she were say she's sick? "Oh, Jeremy, I've got the shits, I must go..." No, no that's...too crude...she thought

"I'm so tired I must be going." and then he would say "Oh well...I could join you..." No too easy for him...

Hermione tried to come up with different ways to get him away from her. She didn't know how long she had ben lost in her thoughts, but the next thing she knew the chair across from her was being pulled back and filled.

"Oh, you're back." She stated cooly.

"Don't look so happy to see me Granger, I'm here to save you." Shock entered her mind as she looked up at him.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Wow...I haven't seen you since..." Hermione started.

"Graduation, yeah." He finished.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione tried to ask with disdain but a smile crept across her face.

"Well, I figured since you looked so miserable I'd help you out." He smirked at her and Hermione couldn't help but notice how is once stone-cold eyes were like molten silver, warm and welcoming, but there was a hint of cool silver where he was obviously guarded.

"I'm just fine, thank you." She answers haughtily. He chuckles and she can't help but to think she wouldn't mind hearing it all the time.

"Really, because your giving your salad a pretty good beating." He lifts an eye-brow at her and continues. "Where the hell did you meet that guy anyway? I wonder when the last time he washed his hair was..."

Hermione started laughing because she had wondered the same exact thing when she met him. Although, Hermione remembered a time when Draco Malfoy's hair was so sticky with gel it wouldn't move out of place if a bomb went off next to it. She giggled softly at that thought.

"What?" He asked, his mind racing with what she could be thinking. When he saw her over here he couldn't stop himself she looked too beautiful to be there with that git.

"You mentioned hair and I couldn't help but remember a time when you slicked your hair back...it looks much better now by the way." She added giving him a once over at his out of place, in his face, shaggy hair. It reached about his ears now and was constantly in face.

He shuddered. "Don't remind me, I don't know what I was thinking."

It was then that Jeremy started to walk back over. He took in the sight before him a little disgusted at this blonde man that would move into his spot. He was positive that Hermione was going home with him tonight.

"Her-mee-no-nee, do you need me to get rid of this fool for you?" Jeremy asked trying to look threatening. Malfoy, winked quickly at her and turned to the man.

"Do you know who I am?" Jeremy shook his head. "Do you know who she really is?" Again he shook his head. "Listen here, this woman, is not your date, this woman is a criminal. She's going to get you to take her back to your place and then she is going to take all of your valuables. Everything!" Draco spouted off.

Hermione stared at him with her eyes wide, what just happened?

"You're lying! You have no right to say such incriminating things of Her-mee-no-nee!" Draco was having trouble keeping a straight as he tried to pronounce Hermione's name.

"Really? Really? I'm part of the Royal Police Force and you don't think I know what I'm talking about?" Draco started to act huffy. He was dressed like a muggle as was the whole restaurant so it didn't seem odd that he would say he was muggle. "Her name is not actually Hermione," Draco emphasized the correct pronunciation of Hermione. "it's Charlene, and she is just going to steal your money."

Draco stood and grabbed Hermione by the arm, dragging her out of the restaurant. "Oh and I advise, you do not tell a single person about what you witnessed here tonight." He called back, no one else in the restaurant paid them any attention so it would go unnoticed.

Hermione's mind went haywire, why would Draco Malfoy be helping her? She couldn't run it through her head, it just didn't make any sense at all.

She followed him aimlessly, no words being spoken, into a bar. It was the first time he noticed what she was wearing. A black, tight, short dress was covering her body, just enough to show her curves and cause men to drool at the sight of her. Her make-up was light, her dark eyes being accentuated by long lashes, her lips had a deep red on them and her hair no longer frizzy just smooth dark curls framing her face. She was a sight to behold.

He brought them to the bar and ordered two beers, he then looked at her and broke out in laughter.

"Really, Malfoy, a criminal?" Hermione finally asked in an exasperated tone.

"It was either that, or I was going to say you were my whore and I was your pimp but I thought you would prefer criminal." He took a sip of his beer to avoid her seeing his smile.

"Seriously, Malfoy, ah well, thank you for saving me." She smiled at him also taking a drink of her beer.

They sat and talked for hours...or until Hermione was too drunk to realize what she was saying, how she was saying it, and complete full sentences.

"Malfooyyy, you eyes are soooo pwetty." Hermione giggled at him. "Can I touch you haiw? It look soft." Draco couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Granger, I think it's time to get you home." She nodded at him and whispered in his ear where he should go, although Draco wasn't drunk, he was buzzed.

He apparated them to her apartment where he took her shoes off, laid her in bed, and put a hangover draught next to her bed. He then wrote on a sticky note and plastered it to her forehead.

_Hermione, drink the hangover draught you'll need. Who knew you were such a funny drunk? Next time we'll try the Pimp scenario. Thanks, I also think my eyes and hair are pretty. -Draco_

Hermione woke up the next morning tearing the note off her forehead. She automatically drank the draught and hit her head with her hand, how could she be so stupid as to go out with Draco Malfoy? Now, everyone will be making fun of her for making a fool of herself.

Draco woke up in the Malfoy Manor, a content smile breaking across his face. He couldn't wait to see Hermione again and he sincerely hoped he could prove to her that he had changed and that he wasn't the same boy he was when they were in school. It had taken him a long time to realize but he had, and he now understood that blood couldn't be dirty or bad.

He smiled to himself, Hermione Granger, he thought, be prepared to be wooed and seduced. He found her and now he wasn't going to let her go.

Hermione Granger would be his.

**End Flashback**

"Wait, why were you so angry when you told Harry the story?" Angelina asked tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not really sure, but I think it was because of the note, the stupid note, I mean first he makes me out to be a criminal and then he decides he wants to be my pimp? I was thinking the worst of him and just assumed he was doing everything he could to ruin my life."

Harry chuckled, "That is not all and you know it." Hermione gave him a dirty look, but he continued anyway. "She was embarrassed that he knew that she liked his hair and also she was pissed because she was attracted to him. She wanted him but she didn't want to want him." Harry smirked at her.

"Seriously? All that time you were just playing hard to get? I thought you actually hated me for a while and didn't want me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, I never said she didn't hate you...no she didn't hate...but she didn't like you either, she just wanted you so bad." Harry laughed loudly at the glare that Hermione was sending his way.

"Well, well, Granger, the truth comes out." Draco leered at her while she rolled her eyes.

"I think that's enough for one night!" Hermione called out turning to face the room.

"Come on now Hermione that's not fair." Alicia's blue eyes turned to look at Hermione, face pulled into a pout.

"Alicia, if Hermione doesn't want to tell us anymore of her story tonight, then thats fine dear. But she will have to come back next week to continue, isn't that right Arthur?" Molly of course, always diffusing the situation.

"But Mom! Come on please!" Fred and George whined together. "We wanna hear more embarrassing stories about Mione!"

"Yeah Mom, come on!" Ginny added in.

"Make her tell us more!" Even Charlie and Bill were pleading to get more story out of them.

"I'm pretty sure it's up to Hermione and Mr. Malfoy." Arthur said democratically.

"I have to agree with Hermione, I think it's time we take our leave." Draco said. "However, I can agree for next week?" Everyone nodded almost ravenously.

_**Authors Note: I was going to add a lemon here, but...I thought we have plenty of time for that later on...let me know what you think! I got this out really fast...umm don't expect another one as fast...it could happen but...I sorta doubt it.**_


	3. Rants and Dates?

**_Keep in mind unless it says PRESENT you can assume it happened in the past ;D just a head's up._**

"Are you crazy Ginny?" Hermione asked walking away from the petite red-head.

"No, I just want to see you happy...Hermione, you don't try to meet anyone...I just hate to see you alone." The sincerity in her eyes made Hermione a little more lenient, as much as she hated to admit it.

"I don't see you in a commited relationship or anything of the sort miss Ginny. And I don't need someone to be happy."

"But I go out and try, Mione, you don't." Ginny was exasperated at this. Hermione glanced over at her and it seemed she may have to be enlisting the help of a certain Malfoy again. She giggled quietly to herself at the though of asking Malfoy to help her.

She sighed, "I'll do this on one condition." Ginny squealed happily. "Do you want to hear my condition or not?" Ginny nodded. "If this is antoher terrible date, I'm not doing this anymore, don't even tell your friends about me. Got it?"

"Yes, Mione, but I have a feeling about this one."

"That is what you have said about the last three dates, all of which made me want to kill myself."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "they were not that bad." she said indigently. "Anyway, I've already told him all about you, he's really excited to meet you. I just know, that this is going to work out fantastically."

"If all these guys are so great, then why don't you date them yourself?" Hermione asked, her anger slowly growing, knowing that Ginny had set this date up before she had even given her confirmation. Ginny had no right meddling in her life.

Ginny spluttered slightly, "Well...they..." Hermione cut her off.

"I'll tell you why, they aren't that great, they aren't good enough for you, pretty little Ginny Weasley but they are okay for me. They want you but you obviously think you're too good, so you pass them off to your 'desperate' friend. You basically pawn your rejects off on me." Hermione's rant closed with a deep breath.

"No, it's not like that, I just think that they would be better suited for you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is not only the last time, but it's the last time we will be talking for a while. Because honestly, I must not be good enough for your friendship if these guys aren't good enough for you but they are good enough for me."

Ginny stared at her in shock as she watched her friend leave the room. Maybe, she had been doing that but...she couldn't even think of a good enough reason to justify it. Maybe it was because she knew that Hermione was better than her in so many ways and this was the only way she could prove _she _was better.

Hermione sat at the restaurant waiting for this man she had been set up with. She was wracking her mind trying to remember what Ginny said his name was. Parson? No that's not right, Phil? Paxton?

"Hermione Granger?" She looked up to see an okay looking man with mousey brown hair and hazel eyes. Her mind wandered instantly to Draco. Bad Hermione, bad! "I'm Peter Gayman, Ginny set us up." Hermione nodded and gave a fake smile.

Though she didn't care for the date, she took the time to dress nicely, spending time on her make-up and hair. "You are very beautiful, Miss Granger." He said as he sat.

"Oh, thank you..." He worried her a little bit, there was something about him that just seemed off.

The date went well, he had some manners and was at least moderately intelligent. Although, she faked the majority of her smiles and laughs but he didn't seem to notice not one bit. He walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. She hadn't felt anything. It was no passion, no feeling, and it was pretty terrible. He was slightly sloppy and wet. Finally, he left leaving her to her thoughts, which could be scary she admitted.

Hermione sent Ginny, a quick note, telling her that the date was bad and that she'd contact her when she was over her anger. It was quick and kind of cold, but Hermione was tired of Ginny's shit. She couldn't take it anymore and it was stopping now.

Hermione went into work a couple days later, she loved her job, she headed a research department for the ministry and as so she was really her own boss and only had to work when she felt like it. However, it was Hermione so she went in almost everyday and had a new project every couple, she helped her researchers but sometimes she just didn't feel like going in.

When she got home from work that day, there were three things sitting on her door step. A bouquet of half dead flowers and a cheap chocolate shaped heart. The other was a small box with a few holes in it. She picked it all up and took it inside. Ignoring the box first she opened the letter that came with the flowers and chocolate.

_Hermione, your beauty rivals that of flowers and you are as delicious as this chocolate. I cannot wait to see you again and see you pregnant with my children. Lot's of Love, Peter_

Hermione stared at the note horrified and quickly threw away the flowers and chocolate, Ginny picked a real winner this time. She quickly moved over to the box and prayed to god it wasn't from him also. She pulled a note from the top of the box and read it.

_Granger, this wandered across my path earlier and I remembered you had one in Hogwarts. I thought it would be better suited for you then the manner take care of him. I have named him Gatsby...why? I don't know I just liked it. Take care of him, you never know when I'll be popping in. ~Draco_

With a feeling of dread Hermione opened the box, she knew what Malfoy could be capable of. This however, was something she had never in her right mind would she have expected. She was sure that Draco Malfoy hated her...

As the lid came off the box a little white kitten with dark blue eyes popped its head up and looked at her with a mew. Hermione gasped. It had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen. After Crookshanks had gotten lost in the war and assumed dead, she couldn't bring herself to buy a new cat, but this little guy had just melted her heart. It crawled into her lap and batted at her hair playfully.

"Hi baby Gatsby." She said to it, a smile breaking out across her face. It mewed at her again staring up at her. She picked him up and walked over to her desk where she sat him down and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Malfoy, thank you so much! He is the cutest little thing I have ever seen. How ever can I repay you? By the way, I could have used your "rescuing" skills the other night. Let me know how I can thank you for Gatsby. ~Hermione_

She realized after she wrote it that she didn't have an owl so she was going to be a little bit creative in sending this to him. She used a spell that she had only used once before to send the note to him. She hoped he would understand her lack of owl.

She sat on the floor playing with little Gatsby waiting to see if she would get a reply from Draco Malfoy. It was five minutes later a great owl was tapping on her window. It was large and beautiful, she smiled as she took the letter from it.

_Granger, you should really get an owl. _She snorted at the first line, of course, just like Malfoy. _You should have let me know, I would have come used my pimp act on your date. And I think I have a way you can repay me. Oh by the way, she bites. ~Draco _

Now he tells me, she says holding her scratched finger up, she had pulled it away just in time to not get badly nipped. The kitten was pawing and mewing at the big owl, it just stared at Gatsby, like what the bloody hell are you doing? She quickly scrawled out response to his letter so she could send it back with her owl.

_Malfoy, I don't thank people with sexual favors. Think of something else._

She gave the large bird the letter and tried to sink into a book with her kitten sitting on her lap. She just couldn't concentrate though, her mind was all over, from the letter from Peter, to how sweet Draco's gift had been, also why she kept thinking of him as Draco and not Malfoy.

The bird returned with a response and she couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her face at the sight of the bird.

_Sexual favors really? I'm a bit surprised that THE Hermione Granger has such a dirty mind. I can get that without presents, keep that in mind. For the real thank you I was thinking, perhaps dinner? Saturday 7:30pm. I'll pick you up._

Hermione noticed that the bird had left without waiting for a response. He didn't want her to respond. Was this supposed to be a date? A date with Draco Malfoy? Her mind was racing, she wasn't sure if she should be thinking about the fact that it could be a real date or a ploy to embarrass her as a "mudblood." She was pretty sure that he didn't think that way anymore but she wasn't sure.

Hermione started to panic, what had she gotten herself into? She needed her best friend. She picked up Gatsby and stepped into the floo. There was only one person who could stop the full on panic attack that was on the verge of taking place.

She was in the floo her mind racing. Who was Draco Malfoy, how was she supposed to see him? Was he her friend? Her enemy? Her could be boyfriend? How would she explain this to the Weasley's? To Harry? Harry was first, he was easy, they were closer than close. She knew he would have some good insight for her.

She stepped out of the fire place into the 12 Grimmauld Place living room. Gatsby was looking around curiously. "HARRY? ARE YOU HERE?" She screamed. His footsteps sounded through the house as he walked in the room.

"Mione, what a pleasant surprise. Ohhh kitty, how cute." He said grabbing it from her hands and holding him. "What's his name?"

"Gatsby, but that's part of why I'm here, let's go sit down and get some tea. I'm going to have a panic attack soon." Harry nodded and led her into the study, having Dobby, who refused to leave him, get tea.

"Alright, explain whats going on Hermione." He said as he teased the kitten with flashes of light from his wand. "And tell me what happened with Ginny."

She sighed a perfect place to start. "Okay well it's all her fault anyway." Harry just raised an eyebrow at her. "She keep setting me up on these horrible dates and I can't say no because she sets them up before she tells me about them and you know me, I can't be that cruel. Well the one before this last one was like...really really bad and the stupid Draco Malfoy made it worse. Actually he made it better. He saved me from the date from hell and gah!" She summoned and container of ice cream and stabbed the living hell out of it before taking a large mouthful of it.

"How did he make it worse and better?" She explained to Harry what he said and did, causing Harry to laugh loudly. "You a criminal? That's awesome. How stupid was this guy to not know who you are?" Hermione shrugged.

"Anyway, Ginny decided to set me up again and I kinda went off on her, I'm tired of her not thinking of what I want just what she wants for me and setting me up with her loser rejects. So I'm not talking to her but she had already set up this stupid date with this guy. Peter which he was surprisingly not terrible looking but he was just...it was like talking to a door."

Harry sighed, "Maybe you judge to harshly." She glared at him and he put his hands up.

"Either way, I got home from work yesterday and on my porch are a bouquet with heart shaped chocolate and then a little box. With the flowers and chocolate was this terrible note!" She handed the note to Harry and watched his expression as he read it.

"Bloody Hell, what is wrong with this man? Have his children? Bloody Hell."

"Right, completely insane, anyway in the other box was Gatsby here and this note." This time she handed him the note from Malfoy. "And to make it worse, I keep thinking about him. It's like I can't stop myself." Harry gave her that look, that knowing look that he has. "NO, NO I DO NOT, DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled at him. "It is completely impossible, inconceivable, nope."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?

"Shut it, Harry." She scowled at him.

"If you don't have feelings for him, then why don't you give Peter another chance?" Hermione scoffed.

"I will not and cannot lead a man on in that manner." Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Wait, this note doesn't explain how you have a date with him?" She knew it was coming so she just simply handed the other letters sent between him and her...well just his side because he had hers. "Oh merlin, sexual favors Mione? Really? Either way, I think this date could be very interesting. When is it? I want to be there when he comes to the door." Harry chuckled. An uncommonly known fact was that after the war Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had called a truce and though they may not be friends they definitely didn't hate each other.

"What are you..." Hermione started but was cut off before she could finish.

"HARRY!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh, no." She sighed.

"Mione, I didn't know he was coming." Harry started and she nodded, he wouldn't lie to her.

At that moment a ginger with a large protruding stomach covered in a tight shirt walked in. There were crumbs dribbling down his chin and stains on the tight shirt. The manners of Ronald Weasley disgusted her like no other.

"Oh, Hermione, what are you doin' here?" He asked more crumbs falling from his mouth.

She turned her head slightly to Harry who was looking at the ground ashamed of his friendship with this man. After everything that had happened between Ronald and Hermione he had taken her side but had not quite given up his friendship with Ron.

"Well, actually I was just leaving." She muttered. Harry embraced her tightly. Their relationship was strong and they both knew they would have the others back through hell and high water.

"Have fun love, remember we all evolve from our past. Oh, and I'm not telling anyone anything." He smirked at her.

"When did you get so wise Harry Potter?" She asked with a smile, completely forgetting that the other man was in the room.

"Years of being around you darling." Was his snarky response. They hugged again and he kissed her on the forehead reminding themselves of their friendship.

"I'll see you Saturday then? 7o'clock?" He looked confused for a second but then nodded. "I love you Harry." He smiled and mouthed it back at her. And then...Ronald reared his ugly head.

"What no hug for me Mione?" He dribbled spit down his chin as he spoke. Without answering she kissed Harry on the cheek one more time and left. "Well that was rude."

"And it was disgusting what you did to her, what did you come here for?" Harry sighed.

Hermione arrived at work with a slight smile on her face. If Harry could accept her date with Draco Malfoy then she could too. She walked into her office and saw someone she wished she didn't sitting on her couch. She wanted to run out but she knew she couldn't leave them in there. She sighed, it was going to be a long day...

_**Authors Note: Hello dearies, so I made a change, I'm going to write the story as what lead to their engagement and you can just...assume what you want of what they are specifically telling the Weasleys and then at the end I'll have the overall response to their story so on and so forth. If you don't understand feel free to PM me your question.**_


	4. Stalker Much?

The lack of reviews are very upsetting, I feel as though you don't like my story and it hurts. Please review or I don't know if I can continue...I have no motivation without reviews...

* * *

><p>Hermione hid out next to her door, trying to figure out why he was there, how to get rid of him, and how to avoid him all together. After the letter he left her she really didn't know what to do in his presence. She took a deep breath, she was Hermione Granger, she faced off death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself, she could do this. With one more deep breath, Hermione stepped into the office.<p>

She put on a fake smile and turned to him. "Peter, what are you doing here? Did we have plans that I forgot about?" She walked to her desk and pretended to look on her calendar, "No theres nothing here."

"I'm here for a much more serious reason Hermione, I know where you went earlier today and I'm very upset by it." She had no idea what he was talking about so, she just let him talk. "Hermione, come sit next to me." She did as she was told. "Our relationship is so new and fragile, that the trust is still new and fragile, so when I see things like you hanging all over other men, it makes me nervous. Is this woman, the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with, a cheater? Is she a bad person? You see all the question you make me have Hermione.

"In the beginning of a relationship like ours, it just isn't healthy. Hermione, to be the future Mrs. Gayman, there are certain responsibilities that go along with it. First, is this job, it's lowly and degrading, you are going to have to quit. Secondly, you are going to cut all ties with your male friends. And third, you are going to start wearing this ring to prove your love for me." Hermione was in shock, she wasn't sure how to respond to this man's insanity.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but did you just say we're getting married?" She just couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Of course, I thought our date went fantastically, so naturally the next step would be marriage.

"You, don't think it's a little soon? I mean we only went on one average date." Hermione realized her mistake after she said it.

"Average, our date was anything but average, it was, extraordinary, it was, outstanding. It was the perfect date for a precursor to a marriage. I mean as soon as Ginerva told me about you, I knew you would be the one." Well the elevator certainly didn't reach the top floor when it came to Peter.

"Peter, I'm not sure how many relationships you have had but, usually marriage doesn't come until at least a year of dating. In a relationship of that kind there has to be love and passion and common interests, and lust lots of lust." Hermione was worried, this was getting a little too...crazy for her. She wanted her date with Draco Malfoy and she did not want this psycho stalker around her anymore.

"Hermione, we have all that, the only think we lack right now, is just a little trust on my side because of your activities this morning. Let me show you how much lust we have." He reached for her right as she shot up out of the seat and his reach. As if fate had called him her door swung open.

"Can't you see we are in the middle of something?" Peter glared at the man standing int he door way.

"Zabini? What's up? Is there something wrong downstairs?" Hermione asked, Blaise looked between the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Hermione, we are in the middle of talking, I'm sure whatever it is can wait till later." Peter interrupted.

"Actually, Peter, I'm at work so whatever Blaise has to say is more important and second, if you have a problem with that then, you can just see yourself out. This is my work place, and I do not have time for this type of attitude." Hermione glared at him.

"Well, I'm not leaving you here alone with this man. There is no way that I am doing that. You are mine." Peter was really starting to make her nervous. She needed to get home before he found out where she lived, she needed to update her wards.

"Fine, whatever you want." With a smirk Hermione drew out her wand, and fixed an invisible barrier with a muffliato spell to make sure he couldn't hear them. "So what can I do for you Blaise?" Hermione asked smiling now.

"Well...should I not tell Draco about you getting married to this chump? He's a little excited about your date..." Blaise was smirking at her, making her roll her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" She asked a little nervous.

"A lot and I decided to intervene when I thought you needed it."

"I could have used that ages ago." Hermione laughed, "but what's the real reason you needed me?"

"We may have stumbled accidentally across a new spell."

"Really? Ooh, I love new spells. So what's the problem then?"

Blaise sighed, "We aren't exactly sure of the side effects this spell could cause, it creates a kind of out of body experience while causing pain to the body. The person can't really feel the pain till the spell is taken off the person."

Hermione was intrigued, "Does it cause like lacerations to the body or just internal pain?"

"That's the part that we are unsure of." Hermione nodded and asked for the incantation. She took down the wall and used the spell on Peter. "Hermione, we could get in so much trouble for this...wait...you are the boss and he deserves it."

Hermione giggled and watched Peter's body, it didn't do anything there was nothing going on, "Maybe I did it wrong." Suddenly though, Peters eyes opened and he screeched out in pain. Hermione's face showed her happiness at it but when he stopped screaming she rushed over to her. "Oh no Peter, I'm so sorry, I misfired a spell and it hit you! Are you okay?" Her voice was so fake that it had Blaise trying not to laugh out loud.

"It's okay Hermione, it just further shows that women are not fit to have jobs using magic outside of the home." Hermione was pissed at this, didn't he know what she did, who she was? She helped in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, she was the reason this man was free today and how does he repay her? Tells her she shouldn't be doing magic outside of the home.

"I'm sorry," Blaise interrupted laughing, he couldn't control himself anymore, "but did you honestly, honestly, just tell Hermione Granger, one of the reasons for the down fall of Lord Voldemort," Peter flinched, "and the brightest witch or wizard of this century that she shouldn't be doing magic? Do you not know who she is?"

Hermione glowered at Blaise, he was making her story harder to believe, "Ignore him, he's been hit with one to many hex's, are you okay? Does anything hurt? What happened when the spell hit you?" Though the questions made her sound like she cared about him, really she was just doing research.

"I'm okay, soon-to-be Mrs. Gayman," Blaise started to laugh again, Hermione just glared at him, "it was a weird feeling, it was like I was watching my own body, and then when I went back to my body it was just like there was fire going through me, I couldn't stop it and thats when I'm screamed, now however it just feels like my heart hurts, not a lot but just a slight burning." Hermione nodded and waved her wand over him carelessly checking his internal organs to make sure everything was clear.

"This is brilliant! Brilliant, it worked out so well!" Blaise went off talking to himself about different formulas and effects.

"Wait what's brilliant?" Peter asked confused.

"Oh, nothing Peter, why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll send you an owl later so we can have dinner or something, alright?"

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone with this, this man!" Peter shouted.

"Okay, okay, Blaise will leave, and then you can leave." Hermione was going to explode if this man didn't leave soon. She was even more mad at Ginny now, how could she set her up with a psycho? Blaise left, shortly followed by Peter letting Hermione fall back on her couch with a large sigh.

She automatically started making a list of different wards she could put on her house to keep him out. Hermione finished her work that she needed to have done for the day and set out to go home.

She knew something was off the moment she stepped into her house. First, there were lights on. Second, she could feel someone in her house based on the magic her ward used. Third, it smelt like cooking. There were only a couple people that she allowed into her house when she wasn't around, those people did not set her ward off as it was now. Therefore, there was someone unauthorized to be in her home, in her home.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione started slowly toward her kitchen. There standing in her kitchen, much like he was in her office, was Peter.


	5. Fire

_Thanks to Jessirose85 for convincing me I should keep writing..._

In a pink frilly apron making some sort of rancid smelling food was Peter. In her home. Why was this man in her home? Hermione, was freaking out, she wasn't going to lie and say that nothing scared her anymore after the war because this scared her to death.

"Oh Peter, what are you doing here, in my flat? I thought you were going to go home and rest?"

"Well, this place is nicer than mine, so I figured I'd move in here rather than you moving there."

"I'm sorry-what?" Hermione was shocked, what the hell was this man talking about. Her nerves were starting to get to here.

"If we're going to get married, then we need to live together obviously." Peter was rolling his eyes like it was common knowledge...marriage? Her heart started racing and she felt herself getting sweaty from nerves.

It was time to come clean, she needed to let him know that there was no future for them, it just worried her, as he was obviously insane. "Peter, we had one date, and I'm sorry but in my book that does not constitute marriage."

She watched the rage envelope his features before he pulled on a mask of calm. "It was one spectacularly amazing date though Hermione, we were meant to be, couldn't you tell by the kiss we shared?"

"Oh Merlin. Peter," she started taking a step forward, "you seem like a great guy but our kiss wasn't that great, it was throughly lacking in the passion department, there was nothing. Like a brother kissing his sister."

He was terrifyingly calm, it made her nervous and he moved closer to her. "If I can't have you, which I will no one else will either. So you can make your choice dear, life with me or no life at all." Without her even realizing what happened he plucked her wand out of her hand and threw it across the room.

With a flick of his wand, she was sitting in a chair bound. "I already know your decision." He lit a small fire so the kitchen would slowly burn her to death.

Hermione knew what she had to do. "No, Peter, I change my mind, I think we would be perfect together. Maybe, maybe I'm just being stupid and were made to be together, I just-"

"You just don't want to die," he chuckled, "famous little Hermione Granger, dead because she couldn't put out a little kitchen fire. What oh, what will your little friend Harry Potter say, when he finds out that your dead?"

Peter had a lost it, he was going to kill her and she didn't have her wand, there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart was racing, she was going to die. He chuckled one more time and started to leave, "Have a nice Hermione."

The door slammed behind him and Hermione truly felt the panic rise up in her throat, to perform wandless magic she need to be the exact opposite of what she was now, and she couldn't even calm herself enough to get her wand. She tried to move and wiggled just enough that the chair went crashing to the floor.

Hermione laid there on her side tears rolling down her face, as the room filled with smoke and the fire licked at the chair, it was getting closer to her every second. She was honestly going to die.

Her thoughts turned to her parents and hoped that they lived their lives full and happy, she thought of Harry, and the Weasley's even the ones that did her wrong. Finally, her thoughts landed to Draco and the date that she was going to have break with him...break or just miss seeing as she would be dead. And poor Gatsby, she prayed that he didn't wander into the kitchen.

The kitten was sleeping in a ball upstairs, completely oblivious to what was going on down stairs. It was what she hoped for and that the fire would stay contained and she hoped that Draco would take the kitten in. Hermione sighed and started thinking her last prayers as the fire drew closer on her she could feel the heat and smell the putrid smell of burning woods and plastics. It drew closer to her.

Hermione thought back again to everything that she had been through, and how it came to this that would kill her, a psycho man her "friend" introduced her too.

Her first year at Hogwarts, getting past Fluffy and the potions and the chess. It was difficult challenges that she didn't think they would ever survive all to get one stone.

Her second year, when she had been petrified by the Basilisk and being saved by Harry.

Her third year, using the time turner and saving Sirius Black.

Her fourth year, helping Harry survive the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Her fifth year, in the ministry of magic, when Sirius died, creating the DA and getting out of Umbridge's grasp.

Her sixth year, trying to avoid all the bad things.

And seventh year, the worst year on the run hiding and trying to find and destroy the horcruxes before going to war against Vlodemort, and finally defeating him.

Her broken and horrible relationship with Ron and her somewhat ruined friendship with Ginny. Ginny, that stupid bitch, got her into this situation. The situation that would ultimately be her demise. She couldn't see or breathe and unconsciousness took over. It was better off this way, so when she died, she wouldn't feel the excruciating pain of being burnt to death.

_It's kind of short but the next chapter will be out in like an hour...soo..._


	6. And then what?

**Well, well readers, it has been a long time has it not? I was reading my stories when I found some of this chapter done and decided, well I'm going to finish it and post it! Who know's maybe this will get me back on track to write some more. I guess it depends on comments and such. **

**Umm for the first time in this story, I believe, I have added some lemon, it just kind of fits in the back and if you don't like it you don't have to read it because it really isn't vital to the story. Anyway, I'm done rambling now. I hope you enjoy this!**

Draco was confused by this feeling, it certainly was a conundrum as to why he was here. When he had awoken that day, he felt the need to see her. This didn't make sense to him, he Draco Malfoy in so far that he needed to see a girl? Ridiculous, his father would be so ashamed. Draco reached the door trying to come up with excuses for being there and finally deciding that it was because he wanted to make sure that Gatsby was being taken care of.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled when he realized that her front door was open, like someone had just run out. He was curious and was about to knock to see if she was there, when the alarms went off in his head. There was smoke billowing out of her kitchen.

He performed a spell much like the bubble head spell that was used in the tri-wizard tournament so the smoke wouldn't effect him. He ran into the house and followed the smoke to the kitchen, he saw the kitchen was covered in flames and just barely made out the small form of one Hermione Granger laying unconscious on the floor, while the flames teased at her body. He accio'd her wand from the corner of the room and quickly started using augumenti to start putting the fire out. It raged on and he knew it was magical.

Draco ran into the kitchen grabbed Hermione and pulled her out, "Hermione! Wake up love, please wake up!" He shouted at her as he put her down on the couch before running back to the kitchen and started performing banishing spells to stop the fire.

He grabbed Gatsby and went to Hermione, grabbing her arm, he apparated them to St. Mungo's where they automatically started to work on healing her burns, magic burns were the worst though, and the most likely to scar for life.

Draco waited and waited and waited, he felt as though days had gone by, he had called Harry and asked him to bring a pair of clothes for him and see if he couldn't get Hermione's kitchen remodeled before she left the hospital.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A healer moved toward him, Draco nodded. "We've done everything we could, all we can wait now is for time. She suffered third degree burns over the majority of her body. We managed to remove the scarring from areas, however parts of her shin and side are permanently damaged. Her lungs are also in bad shape because of the smoke inhalation. We think that other than the scarring though, she will make a full recovery." Draco just nodded and just as the healer left Harry Potter came running through the door.

"Malfoy? Is she okay? What's happening?" Harry shouted as he threw himself through the door, he saw Draco Malfoy sitting next to the bed, holding her hand and leaning his head against the bed.

Draco barely registered the voice before looking up at the dark haired man. "They think she will be...okay but they aren't sure and she won't necessarily recover from scarring, but other than that, it's looking pretty good." Harry let out a deep a breath.

"Thank god, what happened?"

"I don't know yet, I'm hoping when she wakes up, she'll be able to clear that up for us." Draco answered obviously distressed.

When Blaise got the letter from Draco that he and Harry Potter were in the burn ward of St. Mungo's waiting on the full recovery over Hermione Granger and that no one knew what could have caused the fire, he knew.

It may seem ridiculous that he would just know, but he did; in fact he asked Theo Nott, a long time friend and Auror for the Ministry to trace the magical fire. When just a few hours later the results came back as he assumed, he rushed over the St. Mungo's.

Draco and Harry stood up when they saw the dark skinned wizard walk through Hermione's door.

"Blaise, what's going on?" Draco asked on edge already.

Blaise sighed and motioned for them to sit. He took a long look at Hermione, her hair was pulled back and looked ashy from the fire. Her eyes has deep bags under them and her skin was pale. She looked nothing like the Hermione that he saw at work regularly and it frightened him to see such a strong which so injured.

"I know who hurt her."

Draco and Harry both started yelling at him "Who? Tell me I'll kill him." They didn't say it in exactly the same way but it was similar enough to make Blaise smile in such a horrible time. These two enemies actually had something in common; a petite, amazingly smart and beautiful witch.

"Remember that guy Ginny set her up with? A Peter Gayman?" Blaise questioned their knowledge of him.

Harry nodded right away, "Yeah, he was a weird guy, not very sane. He was convinced, apparently, after one date, that he and Mione were going to get married and she was going to quit her job to get pregnant."

Silver eyes looked at the dark haired boy in shock, how could anyone think that Hermione would quit her life to have kids? The brightest witch of their time and he thought she would sit at home all day?

"Bloody hell, he tried to kill her? Merlin, Ginny needs to pick some better men to set Hermione up with."

A growl was heard through the room. "Shut it Potter, I'm hoping, Weaselette won't have to set her up with anyone after our day, which clearly isn't happening because some psycho tried to kill her! Whom, I plan to kill with my bare hands." Harry chuckled lightly, had he known Draco Malfoy was this fiercely protective they may have been great friends.

"Now, now Malfoy. If you kill someone, I won't get my date." A weak, raspy voice replied. Brown, green, and molten silver eyes darted to the girl in the bed. Her eyes remained closed, but she had a slight smile on her face. "Thank you for saving my life Draco, and for finding him Blaise."

Blaise chuckled, "If Theo did his job right, the man should be on his way to Azkaban by now."

Her recovery period wasn't too long, with magical medicines and spells her body was healed well and Draco stayed with her the entire time.

* * *

><p>The group of people in front of her stared as if she were crazy, they had no idea that she had gone through that, much less made it out alive and sane.<p>

"Merlin, Hermione." Fred barely got out.

"Righto Freddie." George continued.

She felt safe, after she had gotten out of St. Mungo's it had taken awhile for her to feel safe again, and even then Draco had to stay with her most nights so she could sleep. However, now sitting in this room, in Draco's lap, with her friends and family around her she didn't feel the recurring fear of Peter Gayman anymore. She didn't feel as ashamed of herself.

"Stop it." Draco growled lowly but somehow everyone managed to hear. He pulled her deeper into his lap. "You weren't prepared for what he was planning, it doesn't matter that you are the claimed smartest witch of this century, or a war heroine, you didn't know what he was planning. You are not weak or a bad witch because of it." He always knew. She didn't know how, but he always knew what she was feeling when.

Ginny felt like crying. She didn't know this had happened, all she knew was that after Hermione went out with Peter, she refused to go out on anymore blind dates. At first she assumed her and Peter hit it off, but then as time drew on and Hermione didn't talk about him, Ginny didn't know what was going on.

"I am so sorry Mione, so sorry, I didn't know he was like that. I had no idea he would do that to you! I understand now why you hated being set up." The tears finally broke through and Ginny Weasley was crying to Hermione begging for forgiveness for her mistakes.

"It was already forgiven Ginny." Hermione said as she and Draco left for the night.

Hermione giggled as they reached their home, "catch me if you can," she whispered to him before running into their bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind. He chuckled before following close behind.

They were laying in bed, Hermione's naked body on top of Draco's. Her light brown hair creating a curtain around them. Her lips innocently brushing his, teasing him, her body not really touching his, just out of reach. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled her mouth down to his.

A moan was heard through the room as he sucked on her lower lip until she opened her mouth to him. Allowing his tongue to plunge into her mouth, greedily taking in her taste. He flipped her over, taking back control, his hips thrusting into hers.

He trailed light butterfly kisses down her body, paying special attention to her nipples. He bit down on one, soothing it with his tongue, before he moved to the other sucking it into his mouth before giving it the same treatment. He continued a line down her body until her reached her bellybutton.

His tongue laved at it, relishing in the small circle just above where he wanted to be. Draco took a deep breath in as he continued down her body. He could smell her need for him. His mouth licking a line down her clit and into her lower lips, spreading as much of her taste as he could.

Draco groaned at her taste. "Do you know," he growled, "how much that story makes me want you? How much I need to reaffirm that you are mine?" She gasped out his name as he plunged his tongue into her, stroking every bit of her.

Hermione came undone at his touch, she needed him and she needed him now. "Draco, Draco, Draco, please, please, please."

"Please what baby?"

"I need you Draco." He could feel himself twitch at her breathy words. He loved when her voice got deep and needy.

"You already have me." Draco, chuckled as he pulled himself up her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him closer to her. The tip of his large cock played with her slick entrance. Without warning he plunged into her. Hermione's hips jerked up taking him deeper. They started an undulating motion, bringing them both to the brink of please. They fell over the edge, Draco flipping over before he could land on Hermione, never pulling himself out of her. "I love you." He whispered. She kissed his chest, where her head lay. He was sure he heard her say, "And I you." But he couldn't be sure as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. I'm bored of Chapter Titles

**Well hello again world of fanfiction. I guess I'm really back, two chapters in two weeks? Although this one is kinda short...hopefully more will follow...**

Emerald twisted around, shimmering in the light with each step she took. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The dress hugged her curves while enticing him with his favorite color. He was a Slytherin, the house color ran deep, even years after graduation. He was positive the minx knew that too, although the color looked amazing on her; he was convinced she should have been a Slytherin.

Her eyes found him as if directed by a magnetic field, they followed his light hair a beacon in the dark. She giggled to herself, she could see how her dress was effecting him. He, couldn't take his eyes off her either.

Hermione shivered when she felt Draco place his hand on her lower back. They were finally having their first date, she was so excited. He refused to tell her anything, as she followed him blindly. He had apparated them and before she could see where they were he had put a blindfold over her eyes.

The pad's of his fingers brushed across her cheek bones as he removed her blindfold. He turned her and she was amazed. Standing in front of her was the great sight of the Eiffel Tower stood before her. They made their way to the top where he had dinner for them.

"How did you do this?"

"Do you like it?" Draco could feel the nervousness gurgling in his stomach unsure of whether this was too much for her.

"I love it, I'm amazed by it, I'm amazed by you Draco Malfoy." Her emotions twisted in her eyes and he could see the honesty in them. However, there was something else in there too, something he hoped was akin to what he felt for her. He was undoubtedly, inconsequentially falling in love with Hermione Granger.

Their date continued into the next day, where they woke up in each others arms for the first time in Draco's apartment.

Hermione tried to stir but felt arms caging her in, they were strong and muscular and she was shocked at the feeling. Her head felt as though it was pillowed on a mass of muscle, and she suddenly remembered her night. The Eiffel Tower, their amazing date where they talked about everything and anything, and lastly the finale at his gorgeous apartment, in the softest bed her of her life.

"Stop moving." A deep voice rumbled under her. She smiled and turned her head into the chest giving it a small kiss. "Why are you awake?" It growled out.

She giggled slightly and rolled on top of him, his silvery-grey eyes now open looking up at her. He had a slight grin on his face, his eyes hazy with sleep and an emotion that excited her though she couldn't define it.

"I hope you realize," he paused holding her tighter and flipping her over, "this means that you are mine now." He thrust his lips on to hers, running his fingers through her hair.

Her giggle caused him to glare at her. "I like the sound of that." He smiled wide and brought her down closer to him so their entire bodies were alined.

* * *

><p>"From there, we were basically inseparable." Hermione smiled her hand locked in Draco's.<p>

Ronald scowled at the thought, "Not that we knew it." He sneered out, causing everyone in the room to turn to him.

"Yes we kept it a secret Ronald, can't you see why?"

"Hermione, love, he's just jealous don't let him get to you." Draco whispered it so closely to her ear she could feel his breath against her neck causing her to shiver. She nodded in recognition but did not remove her stare from Ron.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking Hermione, we've been sitting here listening to your little stories, but we all think you are a fool. We act all interested and behind your back we all think you are an idiot."

"How dare you Ron! None of this feel that way! Only you with your jealousies after you are the one that ruined your relationship with Hermione, I don't even know how I can call you my son!" Molly was on her feet turning red as she yelled at her son.

"Oh come on Mum, how can you sit here and take this? You're the one that killed his own aunt, and yet you sit here and listen to this? This is bollocks! I'm out of here." The pop sounded through the room, leaving the group staring at his spot in shock.

"Blimey, I can't believe that just happened." Charlie said before anyone else could speak.

"Personally, I am not surprised, wittle Won Won, was always the dramatic one." Fred responded a smile growing across his face.

"Right you are Gred. More dramatic then the only girl in the family."

"Much more Feorge."

"Alright boys pipe down." Molly said.

Arthur sighed getting the attention of the room on him, Hermione took a close notice of the lines that seemed to appear overnight on his face. "Hermione, Draco, I would like to apologize for my son, and I want you both to know that I and I think I can speak for the rest of us. We think you are a perfect couple and are happy to hear your story, we encourage you to keep telling it to us."

"I never doubted you for a moment." Hermione smiled at her foster family.

Draco cleared his throat. "It seems there are unresolved feelings between everyone else and I, so I would like to say I am sorry for any harms, that I or my family have caused you in the past."

"Draco stop right this instant!" Ginny yelled. "My stupid brother may feel that way but if Hermione and Harry have accepted you, then the rest of us will as well. Do not for one moment think that something my idiot brother says has any truth in how we feel."

Hermione stared into her fiance's eyes and felt the warm feeling take over her, the one of safety and love. If Ronald Weasley tried to fuck up her wedding or relationship he would have a new thing coming for him.


End file.
